


Mirelle One Sho(i)ts

by vintage_s_oul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Michelle Gomez - Freeform, Miranda Otto - Freeform, One Shot, Public Sex, Sex, both wipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_s_oul/pseuds/vintage_s_oul
Summary: So hello, I'm genuinely sorry for this, this was drafted in 30 minutes and you can notice it haha. Anygay, I hope you will yet enjoy it.
Relationships: Michelle Gomez/Miranda Otto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Mirelle One Sho(i)ts

„Michelle stop, I think we should stop, or at least move somewhere more private, what if someone will come. I don’t want them to find us fucking, in the dark corner still in our costumes. Well, I don’t want them to find us fucking at all.“ said Miranda, while Michelle was nibbling at her neck skin and sneaking her hands underneath one of Zelda’s shirts.

„Cmon Mirands, it's much more fun here, when you just gotta be quiet. Or are you afraid you won’t be able to hold your beautiful moans down?“ Michelle’s teasing voice literally bewitched Miranda. 

When Michelle didn’t see Miranda disagreeing with her actions, she just kept sucking on her neck, surely causing bruises, but now her left hand went down to unzip her pants. Miranda’s breathing was erratic, but when Michelle’s hands touched her panties, she sucked on her breath. This caused Michelle a smirk, she knew the ginger woman wouldn’t stop her now, she was way more aroused to stop now and move to one of their trailers.

„Miranda, tell me, do you want me to fuck you here, in this dark spot even if someone can spot us here?“ Michelle’s voice was teasing, one would say dripping with sex. 

Miranda moaned at this, cause not just that Michelle was making her fucking dripping wet just with her voice, but the brunet’s hand now moved Miranda’s panties away, and her thumb lightly touched her clit. Their eye contact was strong, none of them dared to turn their gaze away.

Michelle added more pressure to the ginger’s clit now and asked again.

„What Miranda, do you want me to continue or stop? Use your pretty dirty mouth and answer me.“

Miranda couldn’t think straight but knew that she is not able to stop Michelle now. Michelle's thumb feels so good against her clit, she wants more even under the risk of getting caught.

„Yes, Michelle, fuck me, please. I can’t…“ was all Miranda could say when the brunet dropped to her knees and pulled her pants down, successfully with her panties.

Michelle couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to taste Miranda, and she needed to taste her NOW! Her head went directly to her core and her tongue licked one long stripe over her whole length of pussy. The sight was enough for Miranda to get her off. Michelle was so hot, the brown locks spread on her shoulders, one of Michelle’s hands was teasing her inner thigh, and her other hand was drawing circles underneath Miranda’s shirt. 

When Miranda thought it couldn't get any more hot, Michelle, took one of the ginger's legs and put it over her shoulder. This gave her more access to her pussy. Michelle’s tongue was skilled, she was flicking her tongue at the best pace possible. Her left hand now moved to tease her entrance. 

Even though Miranda tried to contain her moans, she couldn't. She has never been good at keeping herself down in bed, especially with Michelle. The older woman always made her cum intensively, she doesn't even have to touch her, and Miranda is already dripping wet. 

"Miranda, do you want me to use my fingers? Do you want my fingers to fuck you? You've been a good girl down there, sitting still when my fingers were teasing you in front of the whole cast. I wonder what would happen if any of them would catch us there, or right here." Michelle pulled her mouth away from Miranda and looked up at Miranda. 

The sight was unbelievable, Miranda had her eyes closed from all the pleasure, her brows knitted together and her chest was moving up and down in an erratic pace. 

"So…?" Michelle reminded Miranda, that she asked her a question a few seconds ago. 

"Yes, I want you fuck me with your fingers, please, I'm ready for you," said Miranda, missing the contact of Michelle's skin on hers. 

"That's right." 

Not a few seconds after Michelle's fingers entered Miranda's core. First, she went slowly, but when Miranda started bouncing up and down, wanting more friction, she added more pressure and fastened her movements. 

When she felt that Miranda was almost there, she put her mouth right on Miranda's bundle of nerves and started sucking. This sent the younger woman over the edge. She couldn't contain her moans, Michelle's fingers going on with a furious pace, her mouth on her clit, the fact that they were in public right now, it sent her over the edge. 

"Michelle, I'm cum- ahhh…" that's when Michelle bite her clit and Miranda came. 

She moaned loudly, but none of them didn’t care. The only thing that mattared at this moment was just them.

The brunette pulled away from Miranda's pussy to see her face covered in pleasure. She wanted to picture this moment. 

She pulled out her fingers completely and cleaned the ginger woman up. 

She crawled up to Miranda's face and kissed her passionately. Miranda could taste herself on Michelle's lips. 

"Liked it?" asked Michelle, tilting her head, a wicked smile playing on her lips. 

"You're fucking crazy, what if anyone would catch us here? But to answer your question, yes, I liked it, very much." was the ginger's answer. 

"Crazy? You should have stopped me." laughed Michelle. 

"Whatever, miss sex addict. Now come, I think you need to be taken care of too, am I right, Michelle?" 

"Yes, you're right. I'm in need to be taken care of." 

And that's how they left to Miranda's trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, I'm genuinely sorry for this, this was drafted in 30 minutes and you can notice it haha. Anygay, I hope you will yet enjoy it.


End file.
